Kiss You
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: Awoken by pancakes and Phil's ridiculous (but... adorable?) singing, Dan goes to the kitchen to check out what Phil's doing. The morning might end a little unexpectedly for the two... FLUFF. ONESHOT. Danisnotonfire X AmazingPhil


_~YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL_

_OH OH!_

_THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL_

_NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA-~_

Dan groaned loudly and rolled over in his bed. It was absolutely no wonder that Phil was up; the insane amount of One Direction music that has been blasting from the kitchen (for the past half hour, no less) gave it away.

On top of that, Phil's singing matched the volume of the music. His more-than-obvious British accent entangled itself into the melody. Although his voice was slightly deeper, it was soothing and nearly lulled Dan back into unconsciousness.

Instead, Dan sat up immediately as soon as a whiff of something cooking floated into his room. The boy clambered out of bed, clad in just pajama pants because the warmth of his blankets was too much for a shirt. He rubbed his eyes and yanked the door open, causing the music to gain volume and the aromas to hit him at full force.

Walking down the hallway, he caught glimpses of Phil's unmade bed, who seemed to have jumped out immediately upon waking.

Just as he entered the kitchen, he froze in the doorway. Flour, sugar, and eggs covered the counter alongside dirty utensils. Standing at the stove, facing away from the threshold, swaying his hips, and flipping something in the pan, was Phil. He brought up the spatula to his lips, using it as a makeshift microphone.

_"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell..."_ Phil spun around, eyes closed. Dan's throat seemed to close up in anticipation. _"You don't know- oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful!"_

Dan covered his mouth to hide his slipping suppressed giggles.

Phil put both hands on the spatula dramatically, eyes still closed, and swayed back and forth.

_"If only you saw what I can see! You'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you-" _His eyes finally snapped open and he saw Dan smirking, standing in the doorway. Phil's jaw hung open, but the song continued on.

_~I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW_

_YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL~_

Phil flushed at the next two lines, slowly, letting the song fade out on its own. He stood there as Dan walked toward him, applauding slowly.

"Philip Lester, you are the most amazing singer in the world." Dan chuckled. "I am honestly rather impressed with your knowledge of the lyrics for _every single _One Direction song I was forced to listen to for the past half hour!"

Phil smirked. "Hey, I'm just impressed that you know that every song was a One Direction song!"

Dan's smile immediately dropped and he fell silent.

"It's because they're British, isn't it?" Phil laughed, causing Dan to launch himself at his friend to throw playful punches.

Dan finally pulled back, "Hey, at least _I'm _not the one listening to them all morning as I _bake_."

Phil tugged on his night shirt, "It's quality music, Dan! Quality!"

They both burst out laughing, and Phil threw his arms around Dan's bare shoulders, dragging him towards the kitchen counter.

"Look, Dan! I made us Delia Smith pancakes!"

The brunette took a swift glance over the counter. There were already two full plates of pancakes, and a third that was nearly half-full. On top of that, there still seemed to be half of a bowl of mix left.

He started laughing again, "We are not a family of ten, Phil! We've been over this!"

Phil looked away sheepishly, "Yeah, I know. I just made too much mix..."

"Then, let's make some more pancakes!"

Grabbing the ladle, Dan poured a large glob of mix into the already hot frying pan. There was enough mix to spread out to the edge and still remain thick.

Phil looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Yes! Let's make the rest of the batter into the biggest pancakes ever!"

"That's what I was already doing, silly." Dan jokingly patted his friend's head.

Just as they finished putting in chocolate chips and marshmallows in the pancake and flipped it, the next song finally popped up on Phil's laptop.

A guitar solo started the song:

_~OH I JUST WANNA TAKE YOU ANYWHERE YOU'D LIKE_

_WE CAN GO OUT: ANY DAY OR NIGHT._

_BABY I'LL TAKE YOU THERE, TAKE YOU THERE_

_BABY I'LL TAKE YOU THERE, YEAH_

_OH TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME_

_HOW TO TURN YOUR LOVE ON._

_YOU COULD GET, GET ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT._

_BABY JUST SHOUT IT OUT, SHOUT IT OUT_

_BABY JUST SHOUT IT OUT, YEAH.~_

Dan subconsciously began to sing along under his breath.

"_And if you- oo, you want me too-oo-oo..."_

Phil smiled and joined in, "_Let's make a mo-oo-ve...yeah... So tell me girl if every time we-"_

They burst into song together.

"_-TOU-UH-UCH. YOU GET THIS KIND OF... RU-UH-USH!"_

Phil laughed and pointed at Dan, "_Then baby, say 'Yeah, yeah, yeah!'"_

Dan threw his arms up dramatically, "_Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

_"If you don't wanna take it slow... and you just wanna take me home!"_

_"Baby say, 'Yeah, yeah, yeah!'"_

_"Yeah, yeah-!"_

_"And let me kiss you..."_

The beginning of the second verse faded off into the background, or at least it seemed to for both boys, as they realized that their dancing ended with their bodies pressed close together. Phil's arms were around Dan's waist, but Dan's arms were around Phil's neck.

The ebony-haired boy's usually pale cheeks turned a slight pink, causing Dan to chuckle inwardly. Yet, his own heart started to beat a little faster just to match the beating of the wings from the butterflies in his stomach.

Phil pulled away awkwardly, "Er... let's get back to the pancakes, yeah?"

"Sure, of course!" Dan fixed his hair nervously, suddenly very subconscious about his lack of upper-body wear.

After ignoring the music playing in the background, Phil continued to pour and flip pancakes while Dan stood next to him and was leaning on the counter, watching.

Dan couldn't help but think about them dancing earlier; the closeness, the way Phil's fingers lightly caressed his lower back...

He wasn't sure if it was the heat of the stove or the shame of being shirtless, but the brunette could most definitely feel a blush creep up his neck and up to the tip of his ears.

There was no way it couldn't be noticeable.

Phil definitely became aware of this as he glanced over at Dan and smirked.

Maybe he could have just a _little _fun with Dan's sudden shyness.

The pale boy cleared his throat when the last bit of the song came up, "_If every time we tou-uh-uch, you get this kind of ru-uh-ush, let me hear you say 'Yeah, yeah, yeah!'"_

He turned himself towards Dan, who stood up straight in anticipation, as the song replied back softly. Dan backed up as Phil slowly walked towards him, cornering himself against the wall.

Phil continued, eventually reaching Dan, "_If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home, baby say, 'Yeah, yeah, yeah!'"_

Dan's cheeks blazed with redness. He could barely hear himself whisper the response, voice shaking.

_"Yeah, yeah-"_

Phil leaned in, hot breath warming Dan's quivering lips, and whispered the last few words of the song, finishing by pushing his lips against Dan's.

_"And let me kiss you..."_


End file.
